The Sweetest Thing
by Zabe Rogue
Summary: After a brief hiatus, Chapter 3 is UP! A collection of short stories involving the X-Men and some of my Oc's....all trying to figure out a little game we all call LOVE! Some sad, Some Funny, Some cute, Some Freaking Weird! All will sure make you smile!
1. Angel & Starider: Little Things

**_The Sweetest Thing_**

**_By Zabe Rogue_**

**_Hi! This is a collection of short stories involving the X-Men and My Band of Original Characters I'd like to call the Untouchables._ These ten short stories revolve around:**

**Angel/Starider(OC*)**

**Nightcrawler/Storm**

**Gambit/Rogue**

**Cannonball/Mirage(OC*)**

**Colossus/Ricochet(OC*)/Shadowcat**

**Wolverine/Shockwave(0c*)**

**Yoshida(OC*)/Psylocke**

**Beast/Yukari(OC*)**

**Iceman/St. Joan(OC*)**

**Gemini(OC*)/Multiple Man**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT ASSOCIATE WITH X-MEN; NAMELY: ANGEL, NIGHTCRAWLER, STORM, GAMBIT, ROGUE, CANNONBALL, AND SHADOWCAT. COLOSSUS, WOLVERINE, PSYLOCKE, BEAST, ICEMAN, & MULTIPLE MAN. MARVEL OWNS THEM AND I GIVE THEM CREDIT!**

**CLAIMER: I _DO HOWEVER OWN THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS: _Starider, Mirage, Ricochet, shockwave, Yoshida, Yukari, and Gemini. _THESE ARE MY CHARACTERS AND IF YOU WANT TO USE OR BORROW THEM; YOU WILL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME!!!! LOL-JUST KIDDING! BUT SERIOUSLY-ASK! And now to my first love fanfic series!_**

**_Angel & Starider _**

**_LITTLE THINGS_**

"This is _so_ frustrating!" Warren Worthington III groaned irritably to himself. He looked at the swamp of work plopped on his desk and sighed. It was a bright, clear Friday afternoon. A beautiful day to go outside. Or, in Warren's case, spread his wings and fly to the skies. But he was stuck here doing paper work. Warren put his head on his desk. This whole CEO mess was wracking his brain. _Wasn't there something I was supposed to do today? _Warren thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Warren called. A slender woman in her early 20's entered the room with a picnic basket in one hand and a bottle of red wine in the other. She has a beautiful light-mocha complexion and her jade green eyes lit up the room. Warren couldn't help but be enchanted.

"Well, Ms. Schaffer," He said teasingly. "Is this a new office policy?"

"No," Sophie Schaffer smiled. "I thought it would be nice to start our picnic early. After all…" She leaned forward to kiss him. "You had a very long day." Warren smiled at the taste of Sophie's lips but it quickly faded when he realized what he was supposed to do.

"Wait, that was _today?" _Warren asked.

Sophie nodded. "Oh, no." She groaned, suddenly realizing her boyfriend's question. "Don't tell me you forgot, _again?"_

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," Warren apologized. "But my conference meeting starts soon and I can't miss that, as much as I want to. Maybe we can reschedule?"

"But we'd been rescheduling this for two weeks now!" Sophie argued. "Your work always seems to take precedence over your life!"

"Sophie," Warren sighed. "I'm CEO of my father's company. A company which I had to take on at a very young age. I'm stressed and overworked and I don't need you nagging saying work takes precedence over my life! I don't expect you know where I coming from." Sophie looked at Warren, hurt and angry.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm less understanding to your needs," She said crossly. She left the basket and the wine to Warren and left his office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, welcome back to Bachelor Life!" Bobby Drake said to Warren. Warren was back at the Institute and told his buddies about the recent events that happened between him and his girlfriend, Sophie, who also happens to be a superhero too, the Untouchable known as Starider, who had the power to heal, fly, and emit bio-energy. Warren couldn't believe he ruined his chance with his soul mate, so he talked to his X-Buddies: Bobby Drake (Iceman), Hank McCoy (Beast), Logan (Wolverine), Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), and Scott Summers (Cyclops). _Maybe talking to them was a bad idea, _thought Warren. Logan smacked Bobby upside the head, hard.

"Ow, dude! What was that for?!" Bobby complained.

"For being a freaking douche bag!" Logan said.

"I know Bobby," Hank McCoy added. "Your friend is trying to come to you for advice and guidance; and all you can say is: 'Welcome back to Bachelor Life'?"

"Angel should know better than to tangle with one of the Cole Sisters," Bobby said, scowling. "They got half a chance of keeping a man as Scott does in keeping a woman." Just then another smack came across Bobby's head. This time, it was courtesy of Cyclops. "Goddamn, Cyke!" Bobby sneered. "What is this: 'Hit on Iceman Day'?"

"At the rate you're going, it should be." Scott replied. Turning back to Warren, Scott said: "Now Warren, if you want to cheer up Sophie, you have to go all out."

"How do I do that?" Warren asks.

"Take her out to a nice restaurant." Kurt suggested.

"Buy her flowers," Logan added.

"Go to the movies or a play," Hank offered.

"A nice stroll in the park," Scott said.

"And if all else fails," Bobby concluded. "Get her naked!" All the guys looked at Bobby in stupidity and groaned. "What?" Bobby asked confused.

"_This _is why you don't _have _a woman, Drake." Logan said.

"Look, who's talking." Bobby muttered. Logan, who obviously heard the comment, was about to leap forward and give Iceman a piece of his mind. When the doorbell rang, Bobby quickly got up from his seat.

"I got it!" He said, silently thanking God. The guys heard Bobby race to the door, then a loud crash. "I'M OKAY!" Bobby called out. The guys laughed.

"Poor boy's got one screw loose in his head," Hank said.

"Well, at least he's useful on missions." Warren said. The guys laughed again. Suddenly, their laughs were interrupted when Chauncey Marie Cole (Thundersparrow) entered the room, rather ticked. She was Warren's best friend and Sophie's half-sister. Being the youngest of the Cole Sisters, she knew everything and heard everything.

"Warren Kenneth Worthington III!" She shouted. "What did you do?!"

"Damn, Angel," Logan remarked. "She used your government name." Warren said nothing but glared at Bobby, who was standing off to one side.

"She threatened to choke me," Bobby reasoned. "Usually, I'd dismiss it, but you know how strong Chauncey is!"

_That is true. _Warren thought. Chauncey had superhuman strength and agility that surpasses any normal sixteen-year-old. She was also super-elastic too. Dismissing his thoughts, Warren turned to a glowering Chauncey.

"What _did _I do?" He asked.

"Sophie's at home, crying her eyes out, saying that you don't have the time to spend with her." Chauncey explained.

"I guess we're not the only ones talking about today, _mien freund." _Kurt smiled.

"Please, Sophie has four half-siblings and a twin sister," Scott said. "Chances are, what happened today is going to get around."

"Well, what did you do?!" Chauncey asked again.

"Nothing!" Warren replied. "I just forgot our lunch date and I'd had to cancel it because of a conference."

"Again?" Chauncey asked, giving him a look.

"Again!" The five other men chimed in. Warren gave them a look.

"I'm sorry, Chauncey. I didn't realize it until the last minute." Warren apologized.

"Naturally, I would accept it, if it didn't happen _for the fifth time!" _Chauncey said.

"Seventh." Logan imputed. "It happened for the seventh time."

"Nobody asked you!" Warren snapped.

"Warren," Chauncey said, more calmly. "Do you love my sister?"

"Of course, I do." Warren replied. "I loved her since I was seventeen."

"Then why is it so hard for you to just go out on _one date?"_

"I'm CEO of Worthington Industries. My job demands me 24/7."

"This is making his love life, suck _so_ miserably!" Bobby said.

"Shut up, Drake!" Warren hissed.

Chauncey twirled her rusty blond curls for a moment. "Would it help if you had a day off?"

"I would be happy if I had just a few hours!" Warren remarked. Then his head cocked slightly at Chauncey. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, since both of you are so busy with saving the world, and CEO crap," Chauncey explained. "Neither you nor Sophie barely have time for each other. So I think you should take on a personal day for yourselves."

Kurt's yellow eyes brightened. "That sounds like a great idea, _Liebchen." _He beamed. "You two can spend the day together, no distractions."

"No distractions?" Warren asked.

"No work, no meetings, no conference calls, no going on missions…" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Scott gaping. "Aw, c'mon!" She told him. "Would you want Logan calling you in the middle of _your _date with Emma to go on some mission?"

"I wouldn't call Scott." Logan murmured.

"I'm just saying." Chauncey said.

"Okay, I see your point." Scott conceded. "Continue."

"Well, in short Warren," Chauncey continued. "You and Sophie will spend all day tomorrow together, with no distractions."

"_No _Distractions?" Warren asked incredulously.

"Absolutely." Chauncey smiled. "That includes your iPhone." She held out her hand to Warren. Sighing, Warren reached in his pocket, took out his phone, and gave it to Chauncey. "I hope you know what you're doing." He said.

"Don't worry," Chauncey assured. "I may be the youngest of my siblings, but _I'm _the one with the longest relationship."

"That's because Simon's afraid of you," Bobby snickered. Chauncey punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"So are you going to fly home and apologize?" She asked Warren. Warren smiled and hugged the teenage powerhouse. "Thanks, girl." He said. And within the second, Warren flew out the window.

"You're really good at this relationship thing, Shaun." Logan said to the beaming teenager. "You should coach your sisters' relationships more often."

"I try," Chauncey shrugged. "But they won't let me."

"Because they know when they're being handled by a pipsqueak!" Bobby sneered. Chauncey looked at Bobby threateningly; then looked at Scott and Logan with a pleading look. Scott and Logan looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course, you can kick the Popsicle's ass!" Logan said rather cheerfully. Chauncey smiled evilly and ran after Bobby, who was already running for his life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't _STAND _him!" Sophie cried under her pillow. "Is it _so _bad to enjoy _one _night without all this…work getting in the way?" Lindsey Schaffer (Solaris), Sophie's twin sister, sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, you got to understand where Warren is coming from," Lindsey reasoned.

"Yeah!" Sophie snapped. "Rich, snotty parents!"

"Rich, snotty parents who were _murdered _by his uncle," Sasha Cole (Shockwave), Sophie's half-sister, clarified. "Don't forget that."

Sophie slowly sat up. "Maybe you're right," she said. Then her expression changed dramatically. "But Warren was _still _being an inconsiderate jerk! I could care less if he shows his face here."

"Hey Sophie, Warren's here." Damien Cole (Yoshida), Sophie's half-brother (and the ONLY Cole male), announced.

"WHAT?!" Sophie gasped. She immediately got out a bed and flew straight to her bathroom. "Tell him I'm not here!" She called out to her siblings. Warren was already in the living room with Chauncey following not far behind. "Hey Lindsey, Damien, Sasha," He greeted to the three smiling siblings. "Where's Sophie?"

"She's not here," Damien replied.

"She stepped out ten minutes ago," Sasha said.

"I heard her voice in the bathroom," Chauncey pointed out.

"That was me, girl!" Lindsey laughed nervously. "You know we're twins. We're so much alike." Warren and Chauncey looked at the three pitiful-looking group, and then at each other.

"Sophie!" Warren called out. "Come on out!"

"Go away, Warren!" Sophie shouted from the bathroom.

"Sophie, please," Warren begged. "I'm sorry. I was just really stressed out lately. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Sorry is not good enough, Worthington!" Warren looked at Chauncey, helplessly. "What do I do, now?" He whispered.

"Tell her, Flyboy!" Chauncey hissed.

"Sophie, I love you," Warren began. "And you know I would do _whatever _it takes to make you happy." He flew up to the bathroom and stood in front of the doorway. "That's why you and I are going to spend the entire day together tomorrow."

There was a long pause. Then the bathroom door creaked open. Sophie slowly stepped out of the bathroom and stood face to face with Warren.

"What did you say?" She said in a squeak.

"You and I are going to spend the day together," Warren said.

"What about work?"

"I cancelled all of my appointments, meetings, and a conference for tomorrow, Chauncey has my cell phone in her possession and Scott has agreed not to notify me for any missions." Warren smiled. "Tomorrow belongs to you and me."

Sophie smiled but it quickly faded. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Warren assured. "We're going to enjoy this day, not as Warren Worthington III and Sophie Victoria Schaffer, not as Angel and Starider, but as just Warren and Sophie."

"Aw, Warren," Sophie squealed as she hugged her winged boyfriend. "I knew you'd come through! Where would we go?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Lin, Sasha, Damien, Chauncey," Sophie began. "Tell Anna and Dad not to call me tomorrow. Oh, and Sasha if Uncle Pete has any missions, tell him I'm unavailable." She looked at Warren lovingly. "Tomorrow, I'm spending the day with my man." She laughed softly as he kissed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow did _indeed _belong to Warren and Sophie. There were no calls about work, missions, and conference meetings. Warren and Sophie took this time to simply be in on another's company. And they loved every minute of it. Warren heeded every suggestion that the guys told him, except for Bobby's. He might use that as a last resort. He gave Sophie her favorite bouquet of white Orchids, which she really loved, and then they went out for a nice stroll in the park having a pleasant picnic.

"Wow, Warren. I had no idea you were so romantic!" Sophie said, rather surprised.

Warren shrugged. "Well, I had a little help."

"From whom?"

"The guys."

"The guys?" Sophie repeated. "As in Bobby, Hank, Kurt, Logan, and Scott?"

Warren nodded. "But don't worry, honey. I didn't take Bobby's advice."

Later on, the couple went to go see _Jersey Boys _at the Los Angeles Theater. Afterwards, they caught reservations at Chez' Reverie, a _highly _expensive restaurant. But to Warren, it's just like McDonald's with caviar. The beautiful couple got their tables and took their orders. As they waited for their food to arrive, Warren looked at Sophie very lovingly. Sophie caught his look.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing," He replied. "I'm just in awe of how beautiful you look."

"You've seen me before, Warren."

"Yeah, but not like this." Warren's voice dropped to a whisper and Sophie had to lean in close to hear him. "Last time we seen each other, we were only kids," He pointed out. "Now look at us."

"True," Sophie agreed. "We have come a long way since Africa. Sorry I was being inconsiderate about your work."

"No, no baby. Don't blame yourself." Warren assured, taking her hand. "I'm always wrapped up in my work and in the X-Men. I never really have time for myself. This is by far the perfect day." Sophie smiles and leans forward to kiss Warren when they are rocked by a loud crash. Warren and Sophie turned to the direction of the door and saw Mister Sinister and three of his Marauders, Blockbuster, Vertigo, and Arclight, standing in the doorway. Warren groaned. _Of all the days to ruin! _

"Rest assured, my lowly sapiens," Sinister began. "We only came here for the money."

"And the expensive food," Vertigo added smugly.

"Warren, we need to call Scott!" Sophie whispered fiercely.

"We can't," Warren whispered back. "Scott's handling something in San Francisco. Besides, Chauncey took all of my communications."

Groaning, Sophie proceeded to get up from the table.

"Great," She said. "Now we have to fight them ourselves."

"What?!" Warren interjected. "We don't have the communication to call for back-up. Besides, you expect us to fight Sinister in our _street clothes?"_

"This Marilyn Manson-wannabe punk is ruining our date. I'll fight him _naked _if I have to." Seeing Warren's expression, Sophie added: "Which I'm not."

"All right," Warren said. "But it's still 2 against 4."

"Not for long." She dug into her purse and took out a small phone. "Lindsey gave it to me in case of emergencies." Sophie sent out an "S.O.S." text and closed the phone. "Now let's whoop his behind."

Sophie got up from behind the table and walked right up to where Sinister was.

"Well, well, well," Sinister sneered. "If it isn't the Starider. To what do we owe this honor?" He did a mock-bow.

"Save it, Sinister." Sophie said crossly. "It's _one _thing to terrorize the world. It's _another _to terrorize the world _while I'm on a date!" _

"_A date?!" _Sinister laughed. The other Marauders laughed with him. "With whom, if I may ask?"

"She's with me!" Warren replied, finally coming out of the table.

"Angel?" Sinister looked from Warren to Sophie incredulously. "Isn't he a little _old _for you, dear?"

"Statuary Rape!" Arclight coughed. Blockbuster and Vertigo laughed. Now really furious, Sophie blasted a white energy blast at Arclight, sending him flying. "Now that was just a warning," She said. "Next time, I won't be so nice."

"Okay, okay, I apologize." Sinister conceded. "But don't you think it's weird for a high-school girl to be intimate with a thirty-something-year-old man?"

"I'm _twenty-six, _she's _twenty-two," _Warren pointed out. "We're both old enough, don't you think? And why are you here anyway?"

"To get some food!" Blockbuster pointed out.

"At Chez' Reverie?" Sophie asked.

"Olive Garden was closed." Sinister explained. Sophie sighed and turned to Warren. "We could let them have dinner with us?"

"NO!" Warren interjected. "After what they did?"

"C'mon, Warren."

"This day was supposed to be about you and me."

"And it was. As much as I hate these guys, I can't let them go hungry." Sophie gave Warren the puppy dog look. "Please?"

Warren sighed. "How can I resist your face?" He smiled as he kissed her.

"Ugh. Get a room!" Vertigo squealed.

"Yep. They're in love all right," Arclight added.

"Okay. You can eat with us," Warren said finally. "But you have to pay for the damages to the restaurant."

"WHAT?!" The Marauders interjected.

"Well it's either that or wash their dishes for a month." Sophie offered.

"Oh all right," Sinister groaned. "What's a couple hundred dollars worth of damages anyway?"

"Actually, it's a couple _thousand_," Warren corrected. "But you're a geneticist, Essex. You can come up with something."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophie came back home after her eventful evening. Deidre, Sasha, Damien, and Lindsey, of course wanted to know _every _detail. And of course, Sophie wasn't revealing anything until later. Instead she went to her little sister, Chauncey's room, to get back her stuff. She found Chauncey talking on the phone and reading a teen magazine. Sophie knocked on the door and Chauncey looked up.

"I'm gonna call you back, Simon." She said on the phone. "Okay. Love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at Sophie.

"So how was the date?" She asked.

"Lovely," Sophie replied, sitting on the bed. "Except for the part where Sinister crashed our dinner."

Chauncey's eyes grew wide. "_Mister Sinister _crashed your dinner?" Sophie nodded. "Why?"

"For some dinner."

Chauncey made a questioning look. "Well, that's a stupid reason," She said. "What did you and Warren do?"

"Invite him and his Marauders to our table," Sophie explained. "Then made him pay for all the damages."

"How is he at the dinner table?" Chauncey asked.

"Surprisingly eloquent," Sophie answered. "He has very good table manners."

"Wow," Chauncey breathed. "Why can't he be like that all the time?"

"Villains are full of surprises." Then Sophie's eyes lit up. "Oh, I almost forgot." She took out a small locket with Chauncey's initials on it: C.M.C. engraved on the front.

"Warren got it at a local jewelry store. It's our little way of saying thanks." Chauncey eyed the necklace with gratitude and gave her half-sister a big hug.

"Thanks, Sophie." She said. "This is beautiful." She took Warren's iPhone out and gave it to Sophie. "Give this to Warren and tell him I said thanks. He's outside." Frowning, Sophie walked up to Chauncey's window and looked outside. And sure enough, Warren was outside sitting on a swing in their backyard. Smiling, Sophie flew out the window to where Warren was.

"I thought we agreed to make Saturday our personal day?" She said teasingly.

"Yeah, but being that I want everything, I'm not really satisfied." Warren smiled. He motioned Sophie to sit next to him. Laughing silently, Sophie sat on the bench swing next to him; her petite body nestled warmly under his wing. "So what is it that you want, Mr. Worthington?" She asked.

"Your happiness." Warren said almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"I want you to be happy."

Sophie looked up at him, confused. "But I _am happy."_

"It's just…" Warren sighed. "With everything I have, I should be giving you my all." He looked down. "But I'm not."

"Warren," Sophie said, soothingly. "I understand your situation. You're CEO of your company. That _demands _your time." She turned his face towards her. "But it's the _little things _you do for me, such as this that turns me on."

"What did I do to deserve such an amazing woman like you?" Warren smiled as he kissed her hand. Sophie smiled and leaned in to kiss Warren full in the mouth which he returned. Warren's soft wings encircled Sophie's whole body as his arms squeezed tightly around her waist. When the kiss broke Warren and Sophie were still holding each other. Sophie rested her hand on Warren's chest while Warren ran his through Sophie's soft brown hair.

"You were an amazing man," Sophie said softly, answering Warren's question. "And you _didn't _listen to Iceman."

"That was going to be my _last _resort," Warren smirked.

"Last Resort?"

"If all else failed."

Sophie looked up. "What did he say?"

"Get you naked."

Sophie laughed. "Really, now?" Then a sly look came across her face. "Well, it don't have to be a last resort."

"What do you mean?" Sophie whispered something in Warren's ear and he smiled. "Sophie Schaffer," he said. "You are a bad girl!" He picked her up and flew her into the moonlight, Sophie laughing and squealing all the way.

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANGEL OR THE X-MEN; JUST STARIDER AND THE OCS. **_

_**NEXT EPISODE: NIGHTCRAWLER/STORM: BABY BLUES! KEEP READING!**_


	2. Nightcrawler & Storm: Baby Blues

_**Nightcrawler & Storm**_

_**BABY BLUES**_

"Bathroom! Bathroom! Bathroom!" Emma Frost said anxiously to herself. She has been sitting in classes all day and now the always cool and functional telepath is now on a mission: to find the nearest toilet! As she searches high and low for many available bathrooms, Emma feels that her search had come a complete dead end.

"What's the matter, Frost?" Logan aka Wolverine says casually. "Need to pee?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Emma says in her dignified tone. "But there's no available bathroom in sight!"

"Ororo's bathroom is available, go ask her." Logan suggested. Emma rushed upstairs before Logan finished his thought. All she cared about was going before her dignity goes down the craphole. She finally got to Ororo Munroe's room that looked liked a cross between _The Lion King _and _The Sound of Music. _Ororo shared her room with Kurt Wagner, the X-Man known as Nightcrawler. "Now _this _is what I call a 'clash of cultures,'" Emma murmured. Poking her head out, Emma scooped the area.

"Storm?" She called out. "It's Emma. Are you in there? I need to use your bathroom." When she didn't hear a response, Emma happily made her way to Ororo's bathroom and released her agonizing bladder.

"Oh yes!" She said joyfully. _I wonder where Ororo's gone. _She thought. A little BING soon interrupted her thought pattern! Getting up from the toilet seat, Emma looked at the small-timer clock on Storm's little bathroom dresser. It was set to fifteen minutes. _Why would Ororo have a timer in the bathroom set to fifteen minutes? _Emma thought. Then, almost instantly, Emma figured it out when she washed her hands and saw a certain little test on the sink. Emma picked up the test carefully and examined it. She nearly dropped it when she saw the result: positive.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Emma squealed as she ran downstairs. Logan came up to her, irritated.

"What's going on, Frost?" He asked. "I can hear your thoughts in my head!" Emma just grabbed Logan by the arm and led him straight to Ororo's room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ororo Munroe took off her jacket and quickly rushed upstairs to her room. The box said, "Results in 15 minutes" and it's been a half an hour. Ororo's been doing _anything and everything _to occupy her time. Dancing, eating, shopping, jogging, etc. Well, finally, the big moment arrived and no way was Ororo going to let anything ruin this! Well, except for the results. She got to her room, only to find Emma Frost, Logan Howlett, and Deidre Sanders, a member of the Untouchables and Hank McCoy's (Beast) girlfriend, staring dead at her face.

"Hey, guys." She said nervously. "Is everything all right?"

"I don't know, you tell us, darling." Emma Frost answered slyly.

"There's nothing to tell," Ororo lied. "I just have nausea."

"Or a little bun in your oven." Deidre remarked, holding the positive pregnancy test.

"Oh, Goddess!" She gasped, taking the test from Deidre. "I'm _pregnant?!_ But that can't be, I was on birth control…." She trailed off and looked at her three friends, who're now smiling widely. "Wait. How did _you three _find out?"

"Can't hide your dirty laundry from a telepath," Emma smirked.

"Especially one who has to use the bathroom really bad," Logan snickered. Emma glowered at him.

"At any rate," Deidre said. "This is a _wonderful _thing, Ororo! Have you told Kurt yet?"

"How you do know the baby _isn't _Kurt's?" Ororo challenged. The girls just gave her a look.

"C'mon 'Ro," Logan said. "Your face has "Elf" written all over ya."

"Okay, the baby is Kurt's." Ororo admitted. "But you _can't _tell him!"

"Why not?" Deidre asked.

"Because it's going to crush him!"

"Don't use your boyfriend's low self-esteem as an excuse," Emma said. "That's a low, even for _me."_

"You have a better reason?" Ororo said.

"You're scared?" Deidre suggested.

Ororo shot Deidre a look. "If _you _were pregnant with _Hank's _child, would you tell him?"

"Of course I would." Deidre replied. "Hank's given me my happiness back. Giving him a child would be _my_ gift to _him_." Ororo slumped down on her couch.

"Maybe I am being childish about this." She said.

"Ya think?" Logan said. "Having a child would be the best thing that ever happened to Kurt."

"All right, I tell him." Ororo decided. Her friends cheered. "In _my own time. _I don't want Kurt to hear that I'm pregnant from anybody else."

"Don't worry, Ororo." Deidre assured. "We won't tell anyone."

"Our lips our sealed." Emma added with a smile.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kurt Wagner slumped on the couch in the living room of the mansion. He just completed another exhausting workout in the Danger Room and now he just wanted to sleep. Kurt didn't care where, he was just damn tired. After going into a comfortable position, Kurt closed his eyes. Then his pointed ears twitched. He opened one eye and saw a bright blonde-haired blue-eyed girl smiling over him.

"Hi, Fuzzy Elf!" Verna Ruth Sanders-Xavier chirped. Kurt nearly screamed and sat up quickly on the couch.

"Verna!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting Uncle Charles this weekend." Verna explained. Verna was a telepath, like her uncle, Charles Xavier. However, she wasn't a mutant. Verna was a bang-baby, her powers were triggered by a some chemical accident as were the rest of her friends. Thankfully, Verna and her friends use their powers for good. "No one was home," she continued. "Then I saw you."

"No one's here?" Kurt wondered. "I could've sworn I saw Ororo somewhere."

"She went shopping with Emma and Deidre." Verna replied.

"_Shopping?" _Kurt repeated.

Verna nodded. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Kurt ran his hand through his hair. "It's just that Ororo's been sick these past couple weeks."

"What does she have?" Verna asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm going to school to be an OBGYN." Kurt gave her a questioning look. "A Gynecologist?"

"Oh. Well, she throwing up every morning, she's always moody…"

"Is she gaining weight?"

"I don't ask her that!" Kurt interjected.

"Sorry." Verna apologized. She sat next to Kurt on the couch. "But I don't think it's nausea. Those symptoms don't seem right."

"Well, what is it?"

Verna thought for a moment. Then she got out a piece of paper, scribbled something on it, and gave it to him.

"What's this?" Kurt asked.

"Some questions I want you to ask Ororo the next time you two see each other." Kurt looked at the questions and then looked at Verna with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Uh….I think _you _should ask Ororo these questions," He said.

"Why?" Verna asked.

"Because they're too personal!"

"_You're_ the one going out with her!"

"I'm _not_ going to ask my girlfriend these questions."

"Fine. Then you'll never know, won't you." Verna got up from the couch and slowly proceeded to leave when she heard a BAMF and saw Kurt standing in front of her. Verna just smiled.

"Maybe you could be my eyes and ears?" Kurt suggested.

"You mean spy on your girlfriend?"

"_Ja."_

"You would stoop that low?"

"I'm _desperate, _V!" Kurt begged. "I love Ororo and I plan to spend the rest of my life with her." He held out a small ring for Verna to see.

"Oh my God!" Verna squealed happily. "You're gonna propose?!"

"Sshh!" Kurt hushed. "I was going to, but she's been acting all distant lately."

"Just hold off on the proposal, I'll see what I can dig up." She squealed happily again as she hugged Kurt tightly and ran off. Kurt looked back at the fleeting 21-year-old telepath, then stared at the ring.

"_Mien Gott, _Love is complicated." He muttered to himself.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Is everything all right, Storm?" Verna asked the white-haired weather goddess in the kitchen.

"Yes," Ororo replied. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Verna said casually. "Just curious that's all." She walked over to the refrigerator and got out the pitcher filled with lemonade. After pouring a glass, Verna sensed ice cubes, fireballs, and two cards coming towards her. Without looking, Verna stopped the missiles in mid-air.

"You guys know better than to sneak up on a telepath," She said, turning around to Bobby Drake (Iceman), Remy LeBeau (Gambit), and Lucas Mendoza (Sonic Flame) who had very confused looks on their faces.

"Especially when that telepath is _Professor X's niece,"_ Ororo added. Verna nodded and shot the boys' missiles at them.

"Ow!" Bobby interjected.

"Mondeiur, Chere!" Remy shouted.

"Dang, V!" Lucas said. "We were just playing!"

"Yeah. Well, next time, don't play around behind my back." Verna warned as she kissed her scowling boyfriend.

"How com' Fire Homme get a kiss?" Remy asked.

"Because he's cuter," Verna smiled. Ororo smiled and started to get up to put her plate in the sink. But the dizzy, lightheaded feeling came back and Ororo found herself trying to hold on to the countertop. Thankfully, Lucas caught her before she collapsed and Verna caught the dishes with her telepathy before they'd fell to the ground.

"Storm, are you all right?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Lucas." Ororo said weakly.

"You don't _look _fine," Verna informed, quickly going into 'Doctor Mode.' "Lucas, get Ororo to the couch," She instructed the guys. "Remy, go to the bathroom and get a damp cloth, and Bobby, bring a cold glass of water."

Lucas picked up Ororo and sped her to the couch in the living room, settling her down gently. Remy came back with the damp cloth and gave it to Verna who was checking Ororo's pulse.

"This really isn't necessary," Ororo said.

"You collapsed," Verna reminded. "At least let me check your vitals." She put the cloth on Ororo's head as Bobby arrived with the glass of water.

"Here you go, Storm." He offered. She took it, offering her thanks. "Are you sure you're all right?" Bobby asked, concerned.

"Yes." Ororo said. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"Because this is the _fourth _time you've collapsed like that."

"_Fourth time?" _Verna repeated.

"Hold on, mon' ami," Remy chimed in. "You have been a bit off your game, no? Goin' t' de bathroom, getting sick, fallin' out." He chuckled. "If Gambit didn't know no better, I'd say you were pregnant." The guys laughed but Verna looked at Ororo, who had a scared look on her face. _Oh my God, _She thought. _That's what's wrong with Ororo._

"Guys, she _is _pregnant." Verna said bluntly. The guys stopped laughing.

"Sweet Jesus." Lucas breathed.

"Dang!" Bobby interjected. "Nightcrawler knocked Storm up!"

"Shut up, ya dang popsicle!" Remy hissed.

"Yeah, Bobby." Lucas added. "You don't even know if the baby's Nightcrawler's."

"The baby _is _Nightcrawler's." Ororo said softly. Bobby, Lucas, Remy, and Verna turned to look at the distraught mutant. Nobody said anything for a while.

"See, told ya." Bobby said finally.

"Do de Blue Boy know ye carryin' his child?" Remy asked.

"No, he doesn't." Ororo answered.

"Do you plan on telling him?" Verna asked.

"I don't know, Verna. It's complicated." Ororo sat up this time.

"What's so complicated? You love him, and he loves…." Verna trailed off when she realized Ororo's reasons. "You're afraid he's going to leave you, aren't you." Bobby, Lucas, and Remy's gazes shifted from Verna to Ororo as the weather goddess sadly nodded yes.

"But Kurt's crazy about you, _chica." _Lucas told her. "Why are you so afraid about him leaving you?"

"Because Kurt has always been such a gentleman to me," Ororo explained. "He always puts my needs before his."

"So wat's de problem, chere?" Remy asked.

"Kurt's appearance." Verna answered.

"You never had a problem with it before," Lucas said confused.

"Hence, the little situation," Bobby added.

"It's not me who has the problem," Ororo sighed. "It's Kurt."

"I'm _still _not getting it." Bobby said.

"Me neither." Lucas agreed. Verna groaned and got up from her chair.

"I'll talk to Kurt if that's what you want, Ororo." She offered.

"But he'll figure the pregnancy out." Ororo said, fearfully.

"No he won't," Verna assured. "I know you wanted to tell Kurt about the baby and I'll respect your decision. But he asked me to see what's wrong with you and it's obvious: you two have the same problem."

"Which is?"

"Fear of Abandonment."

"Oh, _I _get it now!" Lucas' green eyes beamed. "Storm's afraid Nightcrawler will leave her because she's carrying his baby and Nightcrawler's afraid Storm will leave him because of the way he looks."

"Right on the money, honey." Verna winked. To Storm, she told her: "Don't worry Ororo, we'll have this straighten out."

"Thanks, Verna." Ororo smiled.

Verna smiled back. "No probs. C'mon boys. Let's catch up to Kurt before he leaves the library. And _I'm _doing all the talking."

"No fair!" Bobby objected. "Why do _you _have to talk?"

"Because I know the situation," Verna said casually. "And I didn't need my powers to do it. Besides, no offense Drake, but you're an idiot."

"Hey, I resent…" Bobby began. But decided against it. He knew better than to argue with a telepath. Especially, Professor Xavier's niece.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Just talk to her!" Verna Sanders-Xavier pleaded to Kurt Wagner. They were in the library, along with Bobby Drake, Lucas Mendoza, and Remy LeBeau who were on the far right side of the table. Kurt was reading one of his favorite books _The Count of Monte Cristo, _when Verna came barging in, begging and demanding him to talk to Storm.

"I assume you _didn't _get the information you wanted," Kurt said casually, not looking up.

"Oh, I got some information." Verna said sweetly.

"And more," Lucas added.

Kurt looked up from his book. "_More Information?"_

Verna nodded.

"Vas is it?"

"You're gonna have to talk to her and find out." Kurt looked at Verna then looked down sadly. "I can't," He said, softly.

"She ain't gon' leave ya, mon' ami," Remy told him.

"Gambit!" Verna hissed. "I can tell him." She turned to Kurt and added: "But he's right, though. Storm's not gonna leave you."

"How do you know?" Kurt asked.

"Dude! Have you looked at yourself?!" Bobby interjected. Kurt and Verna looked at him. "Of course you have(self-esteem shit)," Bobby added. "But for a blue guy, you're not all that ugly. I mean I know women from my business school who would _sell their souls _just to get in your pants. And all because of the way you look!"

"Thank you, Robert Louis Drake!" Verna said angrily. Bobby went back to his seat, taking this as a cue for him to shut up. Verna turned back to Kurt and looked straight into his yellow eyes.

"Ororo is afraid of the exact same thing you are," She said solemnly.

"Afraid?" Kurt repeated, confused. "Afraid of what?"

"She thinks that _you _are gonna leave _her." _

"Vas? That's impossible!" Kurt stood up. "I _love _her, she's my _life!" _

"_Then tell her!" _Kurt stood silent for a moment. His mind and heart were racing as he looked from Verna to the guys sitting on the table. All of them had that look of confidence. A look of hope. Ororo gave him hope, confidence, and love. No matter what was Ororo going through, she wasn't going through this alone. She needed Kurt as Kurt needed her. He opened his mouth to ask Verna where she was when she answered his question.

"She's in your room," She said. "And Kurt?"

"Ja?"

"You are an _amazing man_." Verna held out Kurt's engagement ring. "Go get your woman!" Kurt smiled and gave Verna a big hug. He then teleported out of the library on his way to start his future with Ororo Munroe.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Kurt, I'm pregnant. No, that's not it. Honey, we're going to have a baby." Groaning, Ororo slumped on her bed, staring at a picture of her and Kurt. "I think I just signed my death certificate." She murmured.

BAMF!

"Ororo?" Kurt's voice appeared on the side of the bed. "Are you all right?" Ororo nodded but kept her back turned to him. She felt Kurt's tail sooth her back as one of his three-fingered hands stroked her hair. Kurt's touch was soothing to her, and it relieved some of the tension Ororo was feeling. She let out a soft moan of relief. Seeing that Ororo was relaxed, Kurt lied down on the bed beside her, holding her waist tightly and resting his head on her shoulders.

"I've just been tired, that's all." Ororo said softly.

"I'm worried about you, _Liebie."_ Kurt said, in the exact same tone.

"I'm fine, Kurt." She shifted her weight to look at her lover. "You don't have to worry about me."

Kurt stayed silent for a moment, wondering if he should say what Verna told him. Then he said what was on his mind. "I love you, Ororo."

"I know you do, Kurt." Ororo said.

"Then you know I won't leave you." Now it was Ororo's turn to be silent. She broke away from Kurt's grasp and sat up. Kurt was so sweet to Ororo and so caring, it made Ororo feel guilty. How dare she think that Kurt would leave her and her child just because of his self-esteem? Overwhelmed with emotion, hormones, and love, Ororo sank her head in Kurt's chest and cried.

"What's the matter, _Liebchen?"_ Kurt asked, helplessly. He didn't know what to do; he just kept holding her, rocking her gently.

"Kurt, I'm sorry." Ororo sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you but.."

"Tell me what?" Kurt said. "Ororo, what's bothering you? You're starting to scare me." It took a while for Ororo to compose herself. She sat up from Kurt's chest and wiped the tears from her face.

"Kurt, I'm pregnant." She said finally. There was silence. Kurt just looked at her, his yellow orbs staring wide into Ororo's misty blue ones. _Pregnant? As in, She's having a baby? _He thought.

"Yes, she's having a baby, for God's Sakes!" Emma Frost said from behind their doorway.

"Emma, shut up!" Logan told her.

"Well, he needs to bloody say something!"

"You ain't helping none!"

"Will _both of you_ be quiet?!" Verna Sanders-Xavier told them. She poked her head in the room and smiled sheepishly at the two scowling lovers. "Sorry about the interruption," She apologized. "It won't happen again." She slowly closed the door. Kurt just shook his head and turned to Ororo, who was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I didn't really know myself," She said. "I had a feeling and it was pretty confirmed today."

"Do Emma and Logan know?"

"They were the first ones to find out."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Vas?! So my best friend knows before me?"

"I _really _wanted to tell you Kurt," Ororo said, coming over to him. "But I know how sensitive you are about your appearance and bringing a child into this world…."

"With my genes will complicate things," Kurt finished. "I understand, Ororo. But that won't mean I will abandon my child because of it. I grew up not knowing who my real family was, remember? That's the real reason I want a family." He took Ororo's delicate hands in his. "Nothing will give me greater happiness than to be the father of your child." Ororo smiled and hugged Kurt's neck tightly. "Thank you!" She breathed.

_Hey Kurt! _Verna called to Kurt telepathically.

"What is it, Verna?"

_Aren't you forgetting something?_

"No, I was getting to that."

_Oh. Sorry. Carry on._

"Danke."

"What was _that _all about?" Ororo asked.

"There was something, I needed to ask you." Kurt replied. Ororo nodded, motioning Kurt to continue. "You give me hope, confidence and love everyday when I wake up and see your face," He began. "You see the man inside of me and not the monster on the outside. I don't think I deserve such a woman. But I thank God every day that I have you." Kurt pulled out a small box and opened it. Before Ororo knew it, Kurt was getting down on one knee.

"Ororo Munroe," Kurt asked. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Goddess," Ororo breathed. "Yes, Kurt Wagner! I will marry you!" She leaped in Kurt's arms, kissing him all over. Both laughing and crying happily. Their joy was interrupted by, of course, Bobby Drake.

"Can we come in now?" He said. "We're _dying _out here."

"Come in!" Kurt said happily. Logan, Emma, Lucas, Deidre, Remy, Verna, and Bobby came rushing into the room.

"So what happened?" Deidre asked anxiously.

"WE'RE ENGAGED!" Ororo shouted, happily showing the ring.

"AND WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Kurt added. Everyone cheered and huddled around the happy couple.

"Danke, Verna." Kurt told the beaming young telepath.

"For what?" She asked.

"For showing that even someone like me deserves to be loved."

Verna kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Just like Uncle Charlie said, 'we're all gifted.' Just make sure to name the kid after me if it's a girl."

_**ONCE AGAIN: I DON'T OWN THE X-MEN!**_

_**NEXT EPISODE: CANNONBALL GOES ALL OUT TO PROPOSE TO HIS GIRLFRIEND MIRAGE(CANDANCE SEARCY) IN THE PERFECT PROPOSAL!  
**_


	3. Cannonball & Mirage: The Proposal

_**I would give a shout-out to the people who reviewed this story:**_

_**ECHO DANCER: Thanks for that lighthearted review! I've been trying hard to make it humorous. Hopefully, this chapter will be funny.**_

_**NIENNA ROSE: I know you had your reservations about the Cannonball/Mirage pairing. And believe me, I put your criticism into consideration. Maybe this will be to your liking. Your reviews are appreciated.  
**_

_**Cannonball & Mirage**_

_**THE PERFECT PROPOSAL**_

**MONDAY**

Sam Guthrie paced back and forth in his apartment. _Where are those idiots? _He thought. _I told them it was important news! _Just then, there was a loud knock on the door and Sam stopped in his tracks.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Open up, Guthrie!" Jamie Madrox (Multiple Man) said outside the door. Sam opened the door and Jamie barged in, along with Drake Manyua (Sub-Zero), David Searcy (Slyfox), and Roberto Da Costa (Sunspot). Drake and Roberto helped themselves to the kitchen while David relaxed on the couch. Jamie, however, stood face to face with his mutant friend known as Cannonball.

"This _better _be good, Sam." He said. "Noelle was about to give me a Swedish massage."

"Which _one _of ya?" Roberto joked. Jamie just gave him a look.

"A'right," Sam began. "Ah called ya'll here 'cuz ah came to an important decision in mah life."

"You decided to give up KFC?" Drake joked. Roberto and Jamie laughed. David just shook his head.

"Ha, ha." Sam sneered. "Nah. But ah gave up ya momma last night, Manyua." The guys instigated and laughed. Drake gave Sam the finger.

"What's the _important decision, _Sam?" David asked. Sam took a deep breath before telling them.

"Ah'm gonna propose t' Candace!" He announced.

There was silence.

Jamie fell backwards from his shock and three of his dupes emerged. Drake was beside himself in shock and so was Roberto. David, however, had a whole lot to say.

Getting up from the couch, David walked right up to Sam, his clear blue eyes suddenly glowing red.

"_What _did you just say?" He asked angrily.

_Holy Shit. _Sam should have known that David would get like this. After all, this _was _his baby sister.

Despite his urge to pee in his pants, Sam spoke up. "Ah said, Ah'm gonna propose t' Candace." He said. Then he winced back to avoid David from attacking him. However, surprisingly, it wasn't David who attacked Sam. It was Jamie and his clones.

"Are you freaking crazy?!" Jamie said, pulling Sam's shirt.

"You're gonna die!" Jamie Dupe 1 added.

"Do you know what happens to married men?" Jamie Dupe 2 warned eerily. "They go INSANE!"

"Jamie, tell ya dupes t' shut up!" Sam said. To David, he added: "Look, David, ya have every reason t' be upset."

"I'm not upset." David said. "I'm pissed! This is my baby sister!"

"Which is why ah came t' you first!"

David fell silent.

"Ah know how much you care about her and ah don't want t' do anything without your permission."

Roberto, who was silent throughout all this, finally said something. "Wait, how _old_ is Candace?" He asked. "She looks like she's fifteen or something."

"No, she's actually nineteen," David said. "This is another reason why I have reservations about this. She wants to go to school to be a psychologist."

"Psychologist?" Drake repeated. "Candace is a freaking telepath! She's probably gonna _manipulate _her patients."

"Candace is an illusionist, _not _a telepath."

"Who's her aunt, David?" David glowered at Drake.

"David ah ain't gon' crush Candy's dreams." Sam said. "Ah love her too much. If she wants t' wait till she finishes school t' get married, then Ah'm gonna wait."

David looked Sam _straight _in his eye. "Are you sure?"

"Besides me becoming an X-Man, ah never been sure of anything in mah entire life." David looked at Sam for a long time. Then he smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Welcome to the family, Guthrie." He said. "Now there's only one thing you have to do."

"What's that?"

"Tell Aunt Emma."

**TUESDAY**

"I think I should change my name." Candace Lacey Searcy announced randomly out of the blue.

"What was that?" Candace's roommate and best friend, Noelle Robertson (Gemini), asked.

"I said, I think I should change my name." Candace repeated. Noelle came out of the bathroom; her long black-red micros in two long ponytails, face covered in green facial mask, and looked at her friend in a confused, crazy look.

"_Please _don't," Noelle said. "I don't want to be calling my _best friend _some ghetto-ass celebrity name like Bonita Shontaye."

Candace looked at Noelle for a second. "No, I don't mean my _real name," _Candace clarified. "I meant my _codename."_

"Oh." Noelle said. Then her expression changed. "Why? I like the name 'Mirage.'"

"But that name's been taken."

"_By Danielle Moonstar?"_

"She was the original one."

"She doesn't _use _that name anymore." Noelle pointed out.

"But it's like taking someone's essence," Candace said.

"Essence?" Noelle repeated. "It's a codename! Besides, you create illusions and other powerful stuff. The name suits you perfectly."

"Yeah, but being a half-telepath, I need something more…..hardcore."

Noelle laughed as she made her way to the kitchen. "What name did you have in mind? _Houdini?"_

"No. _Prestige."_

"Is that a movie with Hugh Jackman and Scarlett Johansson?"

Candace nodded.

"Why do you want to name yourself _that?"_

Before Candace could answer, the doorbell rang. Candace looked through the peephole, and then squealed happily, as she opened the door.

"Hey, Sammy!" She squeaked as she hugged the tall Kentucky mutant.

"Hi, sweetie," Sam greeted as he hugged her back. "Hey, Noelle."

"What up, Sam." Noelle called out. Jamie Madrox was also with Sam who was nearly startled by his girlfriend's morning look.

"Whoa, Noelle!" He laughed. "Who slimed your face, Toad?"

"Get Bent, Madrox." Noelle sneered.

"I _plan _to."

"Not by me." Noelle scoffed as she returned to the bathroom with Jamie trailing behind her, smiling. Sam and Candace laughed at their two friends.

"So, what's up?" Candace perked up. Sam chuckled to himself. It always amazed him how small she was compared to him. Candace was a petite 5'2 hourglass figure and Sam was a wiry 6'5 lanky guy. Sam put his long arms around his small slender girlfriend who hugged him back. Her body seemed to sink into his,

"What're doin' tonight?" He asked.

Candace looked up at Sam. "I have a case study I have to do tonight." She replied. "But I don't have any classes tomorrow. Why?"

"Ah was just thinking we could go somewhere special," Sam explained. "Ya know t' dinner or something."

"Oh?" Candace raised one eyebrow. "Any surprises I should worry about?"

Sam smiled and shrugged.

"Fine. Don't tell me." Candace broke away from Sam's embrace and sat on the couch, pouting. Laughing, Sam came and sat beside her.

"Don't sulk like a sour puss, Candy." He assured. "Ah promise, it'll be worth it."

"I hope so."

"It will be." Sam leaned forward and kissed Candace gently. Smiling, Candace kissed Sam back, this time it lasted longer. Candace felt Sam's lanky arms circle around her waist as she hugged his neck tightly.

"Ahem."

Sam and Candace broke the kiss and saw their two friends looking at them in a curious amusement.

"Get a room," Jamie said.

"I got a room, Jamie." Candace remarked.

"Well, use it."

Jamie then noticed a book hit him at the back of his head. Rubbing his head, Jamie glared at Candace. She just smiled.

"Do ya'll two ever stop fightin'?" Sam said.

"Give it up, Sam." Noelle said. "I've been trying to get them to stop for years."

"Not _my _fault Jamie's a butthead," Candace shrugged. Then she looked at her watch. "Oh crap! It's almost 10:00! I have to be in class in less than a half an hour." She turned to Sam and smiled sweetly. "Think you can take me to the campus?"

"Do Ah I have a yes to dinner, tomorrow?"

"Always."

Sam shared a sweet kiss with his sweetheart before scooping her up in his arms and exploding out the door. Jamie and Noelle eyed the doorway, then at each other.

"Well, at least we don't have to replace the door, again." Noelle remarked.

"Sam's going to ruin his life, big time."

"What do you mean by that?"

Jamie whispered something in Noelle's ear and her dark brown eyes went wide.

"Sam's proposing to Candy?!" She gasped. "That is so great!"

"No, it's not." Jamie grimaced.

Noelle put her hands on her hip. "And why not?"

"Because once a guy is married, he's whipped forever!"

Noelle just looked at her boyfriend incredulously. "Do you realize how ignorant you sound at this very moment?" She pointed out. "Sam's proposing to Candace because he _loves _her and he wants to _be with _her."

"Who would marry someone because of that?"

"People who've been together for three years!"

Jamie sat down on the couch, saying nothing. He looked at Noelle, his eyes sincere.

"I'm sorry, Noelle." He apologized. "It's just that marriage and commitment wasn't a big thing in my family."

"It wasn't big in my family either." Noelle replied as she sat beside him. She looked at him for a while. Seeing that Jamie was still scowling, Noelle added this, "But hey, you turned out alright."

Jamie smiled and gave his girlfriend a light push. "You didn't turn out so bad, yourself." Noelle laughed and kissed his cheek. Then she got up and went to her room.

"I'm just gonna throw something on right quick," She said. "Then, we can leave."

"Is it gonna take forever and a blue moon?" Jamie teased.

"Ha, ha, ha." Noelle sneered. She poked her head out. "Keep talking, Madrox, you ain't getting that Swedish massage."

And Jamie Madrox shut his mouth.

**WEDNESDAY  
**

"Is _that _the ring you're gonna propose to Candace with?" Roberto asked his friend. He eyed the small ring with the cloudy diamond.

"Yeah, why?" Sam Guthrie asked. He was lying on the couch in the recreation room at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. With Sam was Roberto Da Costa, Jean-Paul Beaubier (Northstar), Noelle Robertson, Jamie Madrox, Logan Howlett (Wolverine), Deidre Sanders (Yukari), and Hank McCoy (Beast). They all knew that Sam was going to propose to Candace tonight. And they all knew that the ring Sam got, was less than spectacular.

"Because it _looks _like something from a Cracker Jack box," Jamie pointed out.

"Nah, baby. _That_ looks too small to be a Cracker Jack prize," Noelle pointed out.

"That's a gumball machine ring." Logan remarked.

Sam sat up. "Why are ya'll ranting about mah ring?" He asked.

"Because, you're about to propose to the _love of your life, _Samuel." Hank replied. "Do you want to give Candace a lack-luster ring?"

"Did ya give De De a _"lack-luster" _ring when ya proposed to _her?" _Hank started to respond, but his fiancée cut him off.

"No, he didn't!" Deidre said adamantly. "And if Hank _did_ give me a crap ring, I'd tear his balls off with my sword!" Logan and Hank looked at Deidre in shock.

"You would've?" Hank asked.

"Not really, honey." Deidre said, sweetly. "But you wouldn't be walking for a month."

Jean-Paul and Logan laughed. "Glad you went to Tiffany's now, did ya Hank?" Logan remarked.

"Look guys," Sam said finally. "It don't matter what ring Ah propose to Candy with. All what matters is that she loves me, right?" No one said anything for a moment. "RIGHT?!"

The responses came almost simultaneously:

Roberto: Oh, yes Sam, yes….

Jean-Paul: Whatever you say, love conquers all.

Noelle: Of course, Candace _loves _you!

Jamie: Dude, you're gonna die….

Noelle(smacking Jamie upside the head): Jamie!

Jamie: What?

Hank: As long as you have a backup plan, Sam.

Deidre: And health insurance.

Logan: It's your funeral.

Sam just looked at his friends and shook his head. "Thanks for the support, guys," He said sarcastically. "Ah appreciate it."

"No problem." Jean-Paul beamed. Just then, Emma Frost came strutting in the room.

"What's all the fuss is about?" She smiled. "Not that I already know."

"Wait, how did ya….?" Sam asked, confused.

"Oh, don't look so shocked, Samuel," She replied casually. "I've known for weeks."

"Well, what would you do if Scott gave ya this?" Sam held out the ring. Emma took one look at the ring and slapped Cannonball silly. Then, she took the ring, slammed it on the ground, stomped on it and spat on it. After that, she smiled at Sam, who had a surprised look on his face. The other people in the room, just started laughing.

"Why'd ya do _that _for?!" Sam asked, angrily.

"Because you _offended her!" _Logan answered.

"Yeah, man." Jean-Paul added. "Emma's seen _rhinestones_ on stilettos bigger than that piece of crap!"

"Seriously Sam, you can do better than that." Jamie remarked.

"Yeah, amigo." Roberto added. "Can't you give Candace your mom's engagement ring or something?"

"This _is _mah Mama's ring, Roberto!" Sam glared.

"Oh, dang." Everybody said.

"That's it, I'm putting my foot down." The White Queen decided. She snatched the ring from Sam and looked at Noelle. "Noelle, darling." She said. "Let's go." Noelle, already figuring out Emma's plan, smiled and followed her.

"Where are ya'll goin'?" Sam asked.

"Oh, we're just going to see some relatives of ours." Noelle replied.

"Who?"

"You know who." Emma said, sweetly.

Sam thought for a moment. Then his blue eyes went wide with fear.

"No, no, no." He said fearfully. "Not them, please."

"This is a dire situation, Samuel."

"But do you have to call _them?"_

"Puzzler and Wyngarde sell top of the line jewelry and accessories all the time," Noelle informed. "They got some fly, banging stuff on the market, Cannonball. They can hook you up!"

"Noelle, is this stuff…_stolen?"_ Hank asked.

"No, they ain't _stolen_, they just _borrowed_ !" Noelle clarified.

"_That's _ghetto for 'stolen.'" Deidre said.

"Nevertheless," Emma said. "Stefan and Rodney will know what to do." She eyed the ring again. "Actually, I'm going to call Stefan and tell him to come here right away. Tell him it's an emergency." Sam sighed in resigned defeat as he watched Emma and Noelle leave the Rec. Room.

________________________**2:35 P.M._________________________**

Not too long after that, Emma Frost and Noelle Robertson arrived at the mansion with Rodney Marcel (Puzzler) and Stefan Wyngarde (the Black Prince) trailing behind them. Rodney was Noelle's cousin who was an expert strategist and could trap his opponents in his own little puzzle. Stefan was the son of Jason Wyngarde, the original Mastermind. Unlike his father (and sister), Stefan wanted to use his telepathy and powers of illusions for good. But he was a ladies man and a jackass. Emma tolerated it. He was her nephew after all.

"Sam, you know Rodney and Stefan," Noelle introduced. "My cousin and Emma's nephew?"

"Yep." Sam said as he looked at the two hustlers up and down. "The Destroyer known as Puzzler and the Black Prince."

"Hey, that was before!" Stefan pointed out.

"Yeah, we put our powers to good use," Rodney added. He took out a diamond studded suitcase. "Such as, getting _you _a better ring."

Sam sighed. "Is this really necessary?"

"Of course, it's necessary!" Deidre said. "If you want Candace to stay with you."

"Don't worry, Cannonball. We got genuine, state-of-the-art, bling!" Stefan said. "Guaranteed to make _any _woman say yes to you. Rodney? Show our clients the goods."

Rodney opened the briefcase and revealed the shiny contents. Everyone in the room shielded their eyes from the glow.

"DANG!" Everyone said.

"That's some _Jay-Z _bling!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Nah," Roberto said. "Straight up P. Diddy."

"Well, it won't hurt t' check some stuff out," Sam said. "What's your best ring?"

"Well, we got this 17-ct. white gold engagement ring." Rodney said. He held out the ring for everyone to see.

"Now _that _is a nice ring." Roberto said.

"How much is it?"

"This is one of our expensive rings," Stefan said. "About 25 Grand."

"$25,000!" Sam exclaimed. "Do you have anything less expensive?"

"Yeah, we got this $15,000 ring right here," Stefan told him as he held out a gold ring with three diamonds on them.

"How many carats does it have?" Hank asked.

"It's got 14-ct. much like the grill I got in my mouth," Rodney added, flashing his teeth. He showed the gold, diamond-studded teeth that covered his mouth.

"Did ya just get that, Rodney?" Noelle asked, amused.

"You like that, don't ya baby?"

"Yeah, that's hot!"

"2 Gs!"

"Word?!"

"_Okay," _Sam said. "That's a little on the expensive, too. Do ya got something around $500?"

"Yeah, these gold chains, and knock-out rhinestone rings." Stefan answered.

"What about $300?"

"Some good-looking boxes, my minimum-wage mutant brotha."

Sam sighed. The other mutants/bang-babies sighed and shook their heads. Noelle, however, had some words.

"Yo Cannonball, is you getting _hitched _or _ditched? _Cuz' right now, you actin' like a little-"

"_NOELLE!" _Everybody shouted.

"What?" She said, looking around. "I was gonna say '_chick'!"_

"Look, this is a _school _we're running here," Logan scolded. "So watch what you say, _chick." _Noelle glared at Logan.

"Don't worry, Sam. _I'll _pay for the ring," Emma offered. To Stefan, she said, "Let me see the $15,000 ring, Stefan." Stefan pulled out the gold ring and gave it to Emma. She looked at it for a while before handing it to Sam.

"What do you think of this one?" She asked him.

Sam eyed the ring for a second. "Nah, too flashy." He said. Then he eyed another ring. "Lemme see that silver one," He asked Rodney. Rodney pulled out a platinum silver ring surrounded by small diamonds and a big diamond in the center.

"Oh yeah," Rodney exclaimed. "_This _is a beautiful one right here. 10-ct. platinum sliver _encrusted _with diamonds imported from Africa."

"Tiffany's has a ring similar to that." Hank said.

"How do you know?" Stefan asked.

"Because that's De De's engagement ring!"

"Their ring and ours are very different!" Rodney pointed out. To Sam, he informed: "Now, we originally sell this ring for $30,000 but we can sell it to you for $8,000."

"Eight grand ain't bad," Sam said, examining the ring for himself.

"I don't know, Sam." Jamie said. "Maybe you should reconsider."

"What's to reconsider?!" Noelle objected. "Sam's getting a thirty_ thousand dollar _ring for _eight grand! _That's a deal!"

"Are you sure this is the ring you want, Samuel?" Emma asked.

"Ah'm sure, Emma." Sam replied. "This ring got "Candace" written all over it."

"All right, then." Emma said, finally. "We'll take it."

"Okay, let's get paperwork on and popping," Rodney said. "And we'll have this ring ready for ya."

"Thank ya, guys." Sam said, smiling. "Candy will love this."

"We know we do." Jean-Paul joked. Emma glared at the Canadian.

"You're going to gift-wrap this, aren't you?" She asked Stefan.

"Oh, of course." He replied. Sam looked at the ring again. This day is going to turn out very well.

**7:30 P.M. **

Sam Guthrie looked at himself in the mirror and went over everything he said in his head. Candace was the one, there was no mistake about that. He knew that in his heart and his soul. This was the woman Sam wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The only thing that was standing in the way of his perfect proposal, was Candace saying yes.

"She'll say yes, Samuel." Emma said as she came in.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Because she's crazy about you too."

Emma adjusted the tie on Sam and fixed his hair.

"Ya think Candace found the right one?" Sam asked.

"Candace didn't have that good taste in men," Emma explained. "She got that from her mother." She gave the ring to Sam. "But I couldn't think of a perfect man for my niece than you." Sam smiled and hugged Emma. "Thanks, Emma." He said. "You're alright."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Noelle called. Everyone in the Wreck Room, with the exception of Stefan Wyngarde, Emma Frost, Jamie Madrox, Noelle Robertson, and Jean-Paul Beaubier left this afternoon. They wanted to stay behind and see what Candace looked like. (That was _their excuse). _Noelle opened the door and saw her best friend, Candace Searcy, looking glamorous. She had on a strapless, pink and purple dress accented in small rhinestones. Candace's amethyst jewelry accented her grey eyes and her long, strawberry-blonde hair was pinned up in pink chopsticks.

"Girl, you gonna knock Sam to his knees!" Noelle smiled, slyly.

"Shut up," Candace said, but she was smiling too. "Is Sam here?"

Just then, as if on cue, Sam, Jean-Paul, Emma, Jamie, and Stefan entered the main room. Sam stopped in his tracks and was awed by his girlfriend's beauty.

"Uh…uhm…ah.." Sam stammered. Candace giggled, thinking it was cute.

Jamie smacked Sam upside the head. "Snap out of it, Guthrie!"

Sam elbowed Jamie in the ribs, causing him to fall down and make seven clones.

Candace giggled some more while Noelle just shook her head.

"I take it you approve?" Candace asked Sam.

"Oh, Ah approve." Sam breathed. "Ya look stunning."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Candace replied, flirtatiously.

"So, if you two aren't done flirting," Stefan interrupted. "I suggest you hurry before you missed your reservations."

"Stefan's right." Sam said. "We should go."

Candace nodded and they both headed for the door.

"We'll see you guys later!" She said, happily.

"Bye!" Everyone said back.

As soon as Sam and Candace left, Jean-Paul and Stefan immediately got their wallets out.

"$50 says he butchers the proposal." Stefan challenged.

"_$70_ says he don't," Jean-Paul smirked.

"Don't tell me, you boys are betting on Samuel's proposal?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Not just us," Jean-Paul replied. "The guys at Insitute are betting too."

"Logan organized a pool betting weather or not Sam's proposal goes good tonight," Stefan explained.

"And Hank organized another betting on weather or not Candy is going to say yes," Jean-Paul added.

"How much are the pools worth?" Jamie asked.

"James!" Noelle scolded.

"What?!"

"Both of them are worth about five grand," Stefan informed. "You want in?"

"Yeah!" Jamie exclaimed.

Noelle gave him a hard look.

"Uh…never mind." When Noelle left their side, Jamie whispered to Stefan: "Put me on the winning pool, $100 bucks each."

"I got you." Stefan assured.

Emma just shook her head. "Men." She murmured.

**10:45 P.M. **

"What do you _mean _it went wrong?" Deidre asked Sam. Sam had just got back from his date with Candace and the evening was….less than perfect.

"_Everything!" _Sam replied. "The traffic was crazy, we nearly lost our reservations, the waiter was a total jackass, and to top it all off, Candace almost died!"

"Almost died?"

"Apparently, she had some seafood dish that made her sick."

"What was it called?" Noelle asked.

"Lobster _Flambé _or somethin'."

"_Lobster?!"_ Noelle interjected. "Sam, Candace can't have lobster."

"She can't?"

"No! She's deathly allergic to shellfish. I thought she told you that already."

"If Candy told me she was allergic to shellfish, Ah wouldn't have brought her a _lobster dinner,_ Noelle!" He put his head in his hands and sighed. "God, Ah'm such a dork. Maybe Ah shouldn't do this."

"You made one mistake, Sam." Deidre assured. "Candace is not gonna leave you for that."

"De De's right," Noelle added. "Candace is too crazy about you to dump you for trying to kill her."

A few moments later, Emma and Hank arrived in the kitchen, helping Candace along the way.

"Look who's here." Emma sang.

"Hi, Sam." Candace greeted weakly. Relived, Sam rushed over to his girlfriend, hugging her tightly.

"Ah am so sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay, it's okay." Candace assured. "I should've told you about my shellfish allergy." She smiled. "What can I say, I have a weakness for lobster."

"Fortunately, the effects weren't as severe," Hank informed. "She didn't suffer any damage."

"That's good." Sam said.

Stefan, Jamie, and Roberto now arrived with a slice of chocolate cake.

"Hey, Candy!" Stefan greeted. "How's my sister doing?"

"_Half-sister." _Candace clarified.

"Why you have to say it like that?"

Ignoring the conversation, Jamie brought the cake and placed it on the counter. "We heard what happened," He said. "We just want to make sure you still got your dessert."

"Aww, that's sweet." Candace cooed. "But I don't think I'm hungry for dessert."

"C'mon Candace." Stefan urged. "Roberto worked hard on this cake. It's your favorite: Triple Chocolate."

"Stefan, if Candace said she's not hungry, she's not hungry."

"We put your engagement ring in the cake, Sam." Roberto whispered.

"Oh, thanks." Then Sam thought for a moment. "Wait, how'd ya'll get mah ring?"

Jamie and Roberto said nothing. They just looked at Stefan.

"What?" He said.

"Well, Ah feel kinda bad about ruining dinner for us," Sam said to Candace. "We can at least have some dessert."

"Sam, my throat just closed up two hours ago, and I lost my appetite. I don't want any dessert right now. I just want to go to bed."

"Come on," Noelle offered. "I'll take you home." She started to get up but Jamie pushed her back down.

"Boy, what the freak is wrong with you?!" She asked, angrily.

"We put the ring in the cake." Jamie whispered to Noelle. "Sam is _going_ to propose to Candace and she is _going_ to say yes. I got _three grand_ riding on it!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down." Noelle said. "I won't say anything." Then she looked at Jamie. "You bet $3,000?!"

"I won the last bet!" Jamie argued.

"Noelle, are you ready to go?" Candace asked.

"Actually, I'm gonna stay here and have some of Roberto's cake. I heard it's good."

"_Are you serious?"_

"Yeah." Deidre answered. "You should try it. Especially that slice on the counter."

"Why that one?" Candace asked.

"Because it has your name on it." Hank replied.

Candace's confused gaze passed through everybody in the room and then she shrugged. "All right," she said. "If you insist."

She went over to the counter and started to take a bite of the cake. But before Candace could sink into this chocolate decadance, an odd feeling formed in the pit of her stomach.

"You know what, I'll think I'll pass."

Everybody groaned.

"For Christ's sakes, EAT THE FREAKING CAKE!" Jamie shouted, coming over to Candace.

"I'm not hungry, Jamie!"

"THERE'S A _RING_ IN THE CAKE, STUPID!" Jamie dug into the cake and took out the ring. "SAM WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO YOU!"

"Jamie," Noelle said through clenched teeth. "Shut up."

Hank and Sam were silent, Deidre and Emma were both shaking their heads while Noelle tried to restrain herself from beating the living crap out of her boyfriend. Stefan and Roberto were restraining themselves from laughing like maniacs.

Candace's grey eyes grew wide. "Pro-propose?" She stammered.

"YES, PROPOSE!" Jamie continued. "AS IN 'WILL YOU MARRY ME?' AS IN SAMUEL ZACHARY GUTHRIE WANTS TO MARRY _YOU!_ HE WANTS TO BE WITH _NO OTHER WOMAN_ BUT YOU FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE!"

"Jamie-" Noelle began.

"UH-UH. I AIN'T DONE!" Jamie declared. He continued his rant on Candace. "SAM WANTS TO LOVE YOU, HAVE KIDS WITH YOU, GROW OLD WITH YOU, PUT BOTH YOUR DENTURES IN THE SAME GLASS!"

"Jamie!" Noelle scolded. "You're pushing it!"

"Oh, sorry." Jamie apologized. "Well, She was getting on my nerves! I got money to win."

"Sam," Candace breathed. "Is this true? You were going to…propose?"

"Well, Ah wasn't gonna say all _that," _Sam replied, referring to Jamie. "But everything, every word Jamie said Ah want. Except the denture part. Ah kinda like mah own glass."

Sam takes the ring and got down on his knee to Candace.

"Candace, Ah fell in love with ya from the moment Ah met ya," He began. "You were that little spark to mah life and Ah don't wanna lose that."

Candace was, by that time, shocked to silence. Deidre, Emma, and Noelle all started crying while Hank, Jamie, Roberto, and Roberto were on their cell phones, making bets.

"Ah know you're going to school t' be a psychologist," Sam continued. "And Ah will wait until you're graduate or as long as it takes." Sam held out the ring to Candace. "Candace Lacey Searcy, will you marry me?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh my God." Candace said, finally. "YES!" She jumped in Sam's arms, kissing him all over. "I'M ENGAGED!" She squealed. The women rushed to Candace, rushing to congraulate her. Jamie casually came over to his friend, smiling to himself.

"Well, well, well, Guthrie." He said. "You are about to embark on a journey to the point of no return. And I'm freaking rich."

"Jamie, Ah'm too happy to beat ya up." Sam said. "Thanks for helping me out. Would ya like t' be our best man?"

"I would feel honored," Jamie accepted. "As long as you make sure Noelle _doesn't _catch the bouquet."

Sam shook his head. "Forever the Bachelor." He said. "Married Life is gonna catch up one day."

**THURSDAY, 4:45 A.M. **

Sam woke up to the television in the living room. When he got out of bed, he saw Candace sitting on the sofa, watching some home movies.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I always get up early." Candace said. "Noelle can vouch for that."

"Ah believe ya." Sam sat next to Candace. "What're ya watchin'?"

"I found this home video of my Sweet Sixteen. I was looking for this You had it the whole time?"

"Well, yeah. It's right after we first started dating."

"Why did you keep it?"

"Remember Karoke?"

"You sang 'This I Promise You' by *NSYNC." Candace laughed. "You were off key."

"Maybe that can be our song."

"Oh, Sammy!" Candace hugged his neck tightly. "One thing I don't understand: Why go through all this trouble just to propose to me?"

"You were worth it," Sam replied. "I wanted the proposal to be special."

"Sam, you can propose at a _Lakers Game _and it wouldn't matter. As long as I know that you love me and you want to be with me."

"Ah do, forever." Sam leaned forward and gave Candace a long, passionate kiss. As far as proposals came, this _was _perfect.

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM OWN THE X-MEN! I ONLY OWN THE UNTOUCHABLES! (SEE PROFILE FOR DETAILS)**_

_**NEXT EPISODE: DEDICATED TO ALL ROMY SHIPPERS! (AS MYSELF) ROGUE'S CAUGHT THE FLU BUG....AND GAMBIT'S GOT THE CASE OF VEGAS FEVER! **_

_**WHAT'S A CAUJIN TO DO?! DON'T MISS: SOUTHERN COMFORT! PLEASE REVIEW!  
**_


End file.
